Peaches and Blueberries
by chioocheep
Summary: Daiki Aomine craves for Momoi Satsuki. Their first time. If read the story please leave a review!


Aomine Daiki craved for Satsuki Momoi's love…and well her body. They had been dating for six years now. He remembered the day Satsuki came running to him, tears in her eyes.

"Tetsu kun said that he loves someone else! Dai chan..am I that stupid that Tetsu kun rejected me?" asked Momoi before bursting into tears.

"No baka. Listen Tetsu..well he only takes you as a friend. He never had romantic feelings for you." explained Aomine as he took his pink haired childhood friend into his arms.

Ever since then Aomine had climbed the ladder from being Satsuki's childhood friend to being her boyfriend. Aomine loved his relationship with Satsuki but he wanted to take it to the next level. Aomine had purely sexual relationships in the first two years of high school before dating Satsuki. But he knew Satsuki was still pure and a virgin. So he had to make her first time special.

Aomine invited Satsuki for dinner at his place and seven. He had rung up Kise and asked him how to make a date super romantic. Kise advised a super romantic dinner with candles.

Aomine had just finished setting the table. Candles and plates and chopsticks were in place. He then proceeded towards his bedroom. He had actually cleaned it up. He changed the bed sheets and the curtains. He also dropped rose petals on the bed, an advice he had surprisingly received from Akashi.

Aomine checked his watch. 6:30 pm. He better get ready fast. Unlike he, Satsuki loved being on time. He stripped off his shorts and basketball jersey and stepped into the showers. His head was filled with dirty thoughts revolving around Satsuki. _Fuck _he thought _God knows how she can turn me on so much. _After his shower he looked through his cupboard for the perfect clothes. He knew Satsuki loved black on him so he pulled on a pair of black jeans paired with a button down black shirt. He purposely left the first few buttons open. Even he had to turn her on.

At exactly 7 pm he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door. There on the doorstep was his lady love.

Satsuki wore a wine red dress that accented her curves. Daiki felt his heart skip a few beats.

"Baka aren't you going to let me in?" said Satsuki with her arms crossed.

"Gomen Sa-chan." He said kissing her forehead.

He let her in. Satsuki examined his house with an O on her face.

"Dai chan you actually cleaned your home?" asked Satsuki.

"Ha baka!" he said with a blush on his face.

"Dai chan did this all for me!" Satsuki inwardly squealed.

Daiki held out a chair for Momoi. She sat down. _Ok something is weird. Dai chan never acts like a gentleman. Is he planning something? _She thought.

After dinner, Aomine lifted up Satsuki bridal style and proceeded towards his room.

Daiki dropped her on his bed and gazed down at her with a sly grin.

"Dai chan what's going on…." But before she could complete her sentence Daiki had smashed his lips onto her lips.

At first the kiss was very innocent and sweet. But as Daiki felt the passion running through his blood he tried putting his tongue into her mouth. Satsuki readily opened her mouth and Daiki began exploring her mouth with his tongue. Satsuki gave a light moan before touching his tongue with her own. Daiki moaned also and started a battle of dominance with her tongue which he won in literally 5 seconds.

Daiki left her lips and started licking and biting her neck. He found her sensitive spot and bit down leaving a mark which marked her as his.

Satsuki felt as if she was on the top of the world. Her mouth was letting out moans that were taking Daiki to a whole new world.

He slid down the straps of her dress and started massaging her shoulders before kissing them. Then in one swift motion he removed her dress leaving her in her red lacy bra and panties.

Satsuki tried to cover her body by lying on her stomach. Sure Dai chan had seen her plenty of times in revealing swimming suits but this was different.

"Baka your beautiful and you know that and yet you're covering yourself?" said Daiki before flipping her body over.

Daiki felt his pants getting tighter as he gazed at her perfect breasts. They were perfects shaped and he saw that her nipples had hardened.

He gave them a loving squeeze before rubbing her lovely mounds. She was making the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"Dai chan!" she gasped as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. He realized that the bra was annoying and it was getting in the way. He flipped her before proceeding to unclasp her bra. He gazed at her breasts in full view.

Satsuki made an attempt to cover them but he removed her hands. He took one of them into his mouth and made a circling motion around the nipple while fondling with the other breasts. He then took the other breast into his mouth.

"Daiki….mmmm it's so good..Daiki..ohhh..Daiki!" Momoi moaned as he attacked her breasts.

Deciding that she was not only one who wanted to be in her underwear, Satsuki began unbuttoning Daiki's shirt revealing his shirt. She gasped when she saw his well-toned chest. His torso always managed to shock her even though she had seen it at least a million times now.

She ran a finger from his chin to the start of his pant. The touch caused him to go rigid.

"Like it Dai chan?" said Momoi with a giggle.

Daiki cursed under his breath but Momoi continued her assault on his upper body. She kissed his nipples and each of his abs. _Kami! It was as if God himself had sculpted Dai chan's body she thought._

"Satsuki..fuck it is too good..MMMM" moaned Daiki.

After a few minutes of assault, Daiki could not take it anymore he pushed Momoi back on the bed and kissed.

This kiss was fiery and passionate. Momoi was left breathless once Aomine left her.

He proceeded after a quick kiss on her stomach to slide down her now wet panties.

"So wet for your Dai chan Satsuki." He said with a moan.

"Shut up baka!" said Satsuki, a blush spreading across her face.

Aomine gently touched the lips of her core and spread them. He slowly inserted a finger. He felt Momoi's body stiffen and quickly removed it.

"It's ok Dai chan. It feels good." said Momoi giving Daiki some assurance.

He slowly pumped a finger in and out of her earning sweet and delicious moans from the pinkette.

He increased his speed and added one more finger making her moans louder and sexier making an evil smile appear on Daiki's face.

After a few minutes Daiki replaced his fingers with his tongue. He found her sweet spot and continuously licked it.

"Dai chan….aahhhh!" said Momoi wrapping her hands his hair urging him to go deeper.

Soon she came. She was disgusted. But Daiki swallowed it and gazed at her fondly.

"It's delicious…" he said a blush spreading on his face.

Momoi then unbuttoned Daiki's jeans revealing his dark blue boxers in which his manhood had made a tent.

She touched the bulge gently causing Daiki to moan softly. She proceeded by removing his boxers.

Her breath was stuck in her lungs. It was so big!

She shyly touched and then began stroking it. Daiki did not know how Momoi could be as good as a first timer.

She then licked the tip. From the tip she licked him till his shaft. She then put his cock in her mouth and gave him an amazing blow job.

After gagging for some time she got the hang of it. Soon he came in her mouth.

"Even Dai chan tastes good." She said with a smile.

"Shut up baka!" he exclaimed a blush spreading on his face.

Daiki positioned himself at her entrance and slowly enetered her.

She screamed in pain and tears appeared. Daiki stayed in until she got accustomed to pain. He made her wrap her legs around his body and slowly started thrusting.

Momoi felt the pain was turning into pleasure. She moaned like there was no tomorrow. Daiki and her moans of pleasure were in synchrony. They also came at the same time. So perfect for a first time though Momoi.

Daiki pulled the comforter on them and lay down next to her.

"You planned this all just so I would be in your bed right Dai chan?" said Momoi with a giggle.

"Ha baka you know me to well." said Daiki placing his armaround her body and hugging her to his chest.

Some people are just meant to be together thought Momoi before falling asleep.


End file.
